


Blind!Henry Au: Escaping the Prison

by FanGirlStephie



Series: Blind!Henry Au [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!Henry, Gen, Henry talks more but is still a quiet person, The deity is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: The second part of my Blind!Henry au. What if Henry couldn't see? How would the fails be different or the same? And how would the characters be different to him?
Series: Blind!Henry Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929103
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	1. Sneaky Escapist

**Author's Note:**

> The three different endings will be in one chapter each. Also, some fails will be skipped.

Henry sighed as he sat in his jail cell. His problems just keep getting worse. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken the deity’s deal. But it was too late now. Henry was in it for the long run. But he didn’t get to sulk for long as he heard footsteps.

“Multiple footsteps. Two people are coming up to my cell.” Henry thought as he looked up, staring blankly.

Rupert and Dave came to the bars of the cell. Rupert spoke with a chuckle. “Oi, you!” He called out. “You’re free to go.” Henry smiled, thinking maybe the deity was actually trying to help him.

But Rupert then laughed and pointed at him. “Not really. But you got a package.” He said as he pushed the box through a slot in the cell. Henry looked sad as he realized it was just a joke.

“Don’t get your hopes up! We already checked it for anything useful. Haven’t we Dave?” Rupert then said, looking over at Dave. So there are two of them there. That’s nice to know.

“What?” Dave asked, but quickly acted casual. “Yeah, yeah! Of course, I checked it. I mean, if I didn’t check I’d lose my job and I don’t wanna lose my job.” He said and gave a nervous laugh.

“Well, that was a clear lie.” Henry thought. But it seemed to have been convincing enough for Rupert.

“See ya around,” Rupert remarked as the two began to leave. “Free to go. I thought that was pretty good. Didn’t you?” Henry heard Rupert saying to Dave as they walked away.

Henry then leaned down slowly. Once he felt the box he opened it up, tossing the box over his shoulder. He then carefully felt what he has given. “A fake cake? Why would I need-?” He began to think but then the cake opened up.

Henry let out a small gasp as he heard that. “Hello, Henry! Time for the first episode of my game!” The deity chimed in. Henry gave a small roll of his eyes.

“Ok. What’s in here?” Henry asked as he reached into the open fake cake. Once again, time seemed to pause as the deity listed off all of the options.

This time the options were a file, NrG drink, the teleporter, a rocket launcher, a cellphone, and lastly a drill. Henry thought about it for a moment. There were some that seemed to be obvious fails. But more than one of them seemed like they could actually work. So Henry was a bit confused.

“Did I forget to tell you that there will be multiple correct choices?” The voice said cheekily. Henry could just picture the grin in the voice. He sighed but it was kinda nice to know for sure that every option won’t kill him. So Henry decided what the hell, he will choose the file first.

Henry pulled out the file and held it. He guessed he was supposed to use this on the cell door. Before he could do that though, the deity spoke again.

“Cell door or window? You have two options here. When you make a success, you will have new options until you succeed. Kay?” It said.

“Oh. Well, that’s nice to know now. I will choose the window. I can’t tell if the guards are still out there or not.” Henry decided.

He immediately began filing away at the window. Once he got a couple of bars off he climbed through. Henry did not know how far up his cell was however and he fell. He let out a scream as he fell.

FAIL  
Protip: You really should look before you leap.

“I’m starting to hate you for those sight jokes.” Henry thought to the deity. He could just feel the deity’s smile as he was brought back. He chose the cell door this time and got to work filing it. Once he was out, with the pole in his hands, Rupert came up and kicked him to the ground.

FAIL  
Hint: Lookout! You can defend yourself if you react in time.

Henry really was hating that deity right now. He is blind! He can’t see these things coming! With a breath, Henry decided to try again. He already memorized the time until Rupert kicks him. This time he blinding whipped the bar and managed to hit him to the ground. What he didn’t realize was Dave running up to taser him. Henry dropped the bar from the electrocution.

FAIL  
Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! There’s another guard coming!

“Thanks. That really helped.” Henry thought sarcastically. He redid the time event with Rupert and with his great memory, managed to hit Dave. The taser fell onto him instead. Henry winced as he heard the electrocution. He couldn’t stick around though.

With the pole still in hand, Henry began to run to the elevator, remembering where it was from when he was taken in. He always made sure to remember how he got into a building. He didn’t get far as he heard the elevator ding and guards noticing him.

Henry stopped and braced himself. He began spinning and swinging the pole. Somehow he actually managed to take down all of the guards. Finally, he was about to let out a sigh and catch his breath. He did not want to run into any more guards. So he had to find a path to sneak out somehow. So he dropped the pole and began feeling along the wall.

He quickly found out there was a door and went inside. After feeling around more, he found out he was in some kind of closet. He found a chair and used it to get up higher where he felt a vent. He crawled in and felt the familiar time pause.

“Ok, you can go two ways. Left or right?” The deity suddenly spoke up. Henry thought about it and decided to go left.

As he did, he quickly began to hear a conversation. There seemed to be a meeting going on. Henry wasn’t going to stop crawling, but the vent above the meeting was loose. Henry fell right through, landing on the table surrounded by police.

Henry kept his face on the table as he thought, “I’m surrounded by police. Aren’t I?” He sighed as he heard the deity.

“Yes. Yes, you are.” The voice said. Henry groaned in response to that.

FAIL  
Fatty.

“That wasn’t me! It was loose!” Henry argued with the deity. He felt himself go back to the left or right decision. This time he went right. He found himself crawling upwards and having to break out of the top where it ended. Henry crawled out and stood up looking blankly.

“Am I, on the roof? How am I supposed to get down from here?” Henry muttered to himself. He had no idea of the big box behind him.

“Hey. There’s a box of stuff behind you.” The deity whispered.

“Huh?” Henry uttered and looked behind him. He moved with his hand out in that direction. Low and behold, there was in fact a big box there. Henry then felt time pause again as he heard the deity list off more items.

There was a rope, a parachute, a jetpack, and plungers. Henry thought about it and immediately discarded the parachute and jetpack. He can’t see where he would land! Of course, those would be fails! So he decided to go with the rope first.

Henry then realized it was a rope he had to shoot out like a harpoon. So he aimed blindly and began sliding down the rope. The rope burned his hands and he instinctively let go. That made him fall though with a yell, but it was ok. 

He apparently wasn’t far from the ground when he let go. Henry felt himself and realized it worked. He let out a small cheer. That’s when he was run over by a very familiar truck.

FAIL  
This seems awfully familiar… Oh yeah and, look out! There’s a truck.

“Ow. I hate you. Damn deity.” Henry thought. He ignored the deity calling him rude as he felt himself go back to the decisions. This time he chose the plungers. Henry thought it was ridiculous. But he went with it anyways.

Henry tested out the one plunger and it seemed to have a lot of suction power. So he began scaling down the wall with the plungers. He went until he felt the ground with his feet. He let go and began running off into the sunset.

Rank:  
Sneaky Escapist


	2. Lawyered Up

Henry gasped as he found himself back to the first decisions. His hand was in the fake cake and time was paused. The deity listed off the options again to remind him of what they were. Henry then remembered there were other ways to succeed.

“What the hell? I’ll try that damn teleporter again.” Henry thought. He then took out the teleporter. He pushed a few buttons and he disappeared.

Henry felt himself reappear somewhere. He didn’t feel stuck at all. So he was happy for a second. Until he heard someone yell, “fire!” and he got shot.

FAIL  
You just can’t seem to get the hang of that thing, can you?

“What the hell!? Where did I end up!?” Henry yelled at the voice.

The deity laughed hard. “You… you appeared in front of… of… a target of a firing range!” It said through its fits of laughter.

“Well, I’m glad you can get a kick out of this,” Henry said. “Jerk.” He muttered. He then decided to take out his cell phone.

“Contacts.” The robotic voice of the phone spoke. It voiced every time Henry scrolled or clicked something. He scrolled down until the phone said “Attorneys” and then “F. White”. He selected that one to call.

September 9th, 12:53 pm  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 4

Henry had whiplash from the sudden time jump. He almost forgot the deity can do that. Henry hoped the deity wasn’t going to do that too often. He assumed he was standing on trial as he heard a gavel hit. He then voices talking to each other.

“Witness, please continue your testimony.” The judge said.

“Okay,” Winston said. “I was ridin’ alongside my partner in the armored van, when suddenly… we spotted a bag on the side of the road. We got out and eventually decided to throw the bag in with the others. We didn’t know there was someone hidin’ in there!”

“OBJECTION!” Felix yelled out. “So, the defendant crawled into that bag in order to break into the bank. Is that correct?” He said.

“Is it not obvious?” The other attorney asked.

“Is it really that obvious? I have proof that the defendant didn’t hide himself in that bag.” Felix responded.

“Well then, what are you waiting for? Present this evidence already!” The judge ordered.

At that moment, Henry felt dizzy as he could see an image in his mind. He felt not like himself at all. The feeling was sickening, to say the least. He also felt the familiar feeling of time being paused. Henry then heard the voice of the deity.

“I wanted to change it up a little. This time, you’re seeing through another’s eyes. In a way, I mean. Choose which item you want Felix to use as evidence.” It said.

“Okay. Um…” Henry thought. He had no idea what Felix’s plan was. So it was truly a random chance of luck for Henry to pick the right one. After some thought, and not adjustment so he wasn’t dizzy anymore, he decided to go with the bag he used as a disguise. Henry was thankful when he felt like himself again.

“TAKE THAT!” Felix yelled out dramatically.

“Is… Is that the bag the defended hid in?” Judge Brown asked in surprise.

“Yes, but there are a couple of things that’s been bothering me. My defendant is legally blind. So… how can a blind man not only know where they would be driving by but also tie the knot from the outside of the bag!?” Felix again yelled out dramatically.

“What?” The other lawyer uttered in genuine surprise.

“He can’t know where the road is without aid! Also, if he was inside the bag it’d be impossible for him to tie the knot from the outside. Even if he had his sight!” Felix defended.

“But then, how could he have done it?” The judge asked.

“It’s simple. He didn’t.” Felix smirked.

“Hwah!? What are you saying!?” The other lawyer exclaimed.

“I’m saying my client wasn’t hiding in that bag at all. He was stuffed in there! By this very witness! He attacked an innocent blind man!” Felix continued.

“Whaaa?” Winston exclaimed.

“As you can see by this doctor’s analysis the defendant had taken quite the beating. While he was in the bag, he was unconscious!” Felix added.

“Th-This is absurd!” The other lawyer exclaimed.

“The witness was attempting to dispose of the body. He left the defendant in the bag, knowing he’d be driving by it on the way back to the bank. When the witness and his partner passed the bag he convinced his partner to throw the bag in with the others.” Felix explained.

“But… But why would he do that?” Judge Brown asked, confused.

“Why, to dispose of the body of course. There are millions of bags of money in that bank and the witness knew it would take a long time before the victim was found. But unfortunately for the witness…” Felix continued to explain.

Henry saw in his mind an image of the security footage of him getting out of the bag. He guessed this was the deity wanting him to see what he looked like cause it was funny. “...his victim woke up and tried to escape from his tomb. He was arrested on the spot and the witness thought everything was over. But it’s come back to haunt him now!” Felix ended.

Winston stammered, being completely flustered. “This can’t be happening to meeeeee!” He then yelled out.

“Well, that certainly was an interesting trial. However, I am now ready to deliver my verdict. I find the defendant, Henry Stickmin:” Judge Brown said.  
NOT GUILTY

Henry grinned as he was led out of the courtroom. Felix even offered to drive him home. Felix couldn’t just leave an innocent blind man to walk home by himself, of course. Henry appreciated that. He thought Felix was a good man. Though, he couldn’t help but find it funny how his disability made him automatically innocent in most people’s eyes.  
After getting home to his run-down apartment, he turned on the tv and sat down. The tv was showing the news and he listened to it. It piqued his interest when it started talking about a rare diamond that was being transferred to the local museum. Henry got an evil smirk on his face.

Rank:  
Lawyered Up


	3. Badass Bust Out

“Alright! One last success to go! This is gonna be a good one.” The deity said as Henry was brought back to that cake.

“So one of these last options is the right one. I did half of them. I just need the NrG drink, the rocket launcher, and the drill to go.” Henry thought. “Might as well start with the stupidest one first.”

Henry chose the NrG drink. He pulled out the drink and chugged it all down in one go. He threw it aside and was confused when he didn’t hear it fall. He could hear his heartbeat race and pound in his chest. Everything seemed to go very fast for him. He hummed in thought and decided to try pulling the bars apart.

Henry was surprised when it actually worked. He hesitantly walked out. He was suspicious as began walking down. He kept his hand on the wall as he walked. Until he bumped into someone. He felt the top of the person’s head to feel a police hat.

“Must be those two guards. Which one was the one who made that stupid joke?” Henry said to himself.

He thought about how he could figure out who was the right one. Then he remembered that uniforms like always have name tags. So he went around to feel the officer’s shirt until he found the nametag. Then he traced the letters of the name.

“D. A. V. E. Dave. You’re the other one. The guy you were with must be near you somewhere. Keep working hard kid.” Henry said. He patted Dave’s shoulder and held his arms out to find Rupert.

He quickly found Rupert and easily picked him up. Henry thought what he should do to him. He smiled evilly as he got an idea. He went back to his cell and threw Rupert inside. He didn’t hear and thud, like with the drink. Henry closed the bars he pulled apart and chuckled to himself.

“Who’s free to go now?” He said to himself with an evil grin.

Henry then strolled happily through the station. He took in a deep breath as he exited the prison. But then he clutched his chest as he heard and felt his heart speed up really fast and then stop completely. He fell over dead.

FAIL  
NRG - Side effects include: Nausea, Headaches, Rapid Heartrate, and possibilities of Stroke and/or Heart Attack. Hmm... Well, that's good to know.

“Like I could have read that!” Henry yelled at the deity. The voice only chuckled in response. Henry growled in his anger. “I’m gonna chose the rocket launcher next just so I can try and shoot you!” He then said.

Henry took out the rocket launcher and shot it straight at the cell door. The rocket went through the bars and curved to the left. It went straight down to where the repairman was working on some stuff. It went into a big tube and came out right back towards Henry.

“Wait, that doesn’t sound right,” Henry muttered to himself right before getting hit in the face and blown up.

FAIL  
Uh… Way to aim buddy…

“You bastard! I heard it! It curved and came back! You made it do that!” Henry yelled at the deity in anger.

“Maybe I did. I didn’t appreciate the rudeness earlier.” The deity responded. Henry couldn’t even make any real words in his anger. Then he took a breath and calmed down.

“Fine. Fine. Let’s do the last thing. The drill.” Henry then said. He took out the drill and revved it up. He drilled down to the room below.

Henry fell to the floor in the room below. He slowly got up and began feeling around. “Is this… a boarded up bathroom?” He asked himself.

Time paused as the deity gave him two options. He could choose the opacitator or a crowbar. Henry’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What in the world is an opacitator?” He asked out loud.

“It makes you opaque. That means see-through.” the deity said. Henry became more confused.

“No… it doesn’t.” He commented.

“That was a joke. Nobody ever understands my humor.” The deity said with a sigh. “But it will make you see-through.”

“Well, I can’t see them. That’s kind of nicely ironic for them not to see me.” Henry then said. He chose the opacitator and messed with its switches and buttons to get it to work.

It did work and Henry felt himself falling. He went right through the floor and through each level of the building. Henry tried to walk or move around or grab onto anything, but he couldn’t. He started to panic as he realized he had no idea where he was or where he was going. He panicked even more as he began to feel warmth.

“Wait! Wait! Stop!” He yelled as he traveled closer to the center of the Earth.

FAIL  
You'd think something like that would come up in the Beta Testing.

“I’m not even going to dignify this with a response,” Henry said with arms crossed. He then chose the crowbar.

From feeling around earlier, he knew there was a drain cover large enough for him to crawl in. So he lifted the cover up with the crowbar and went in. He was crawling in the pipe but there was a weak area. He yelped as he fell to the ground.

Henry held his head as he began to get up but he heard guns cock. “Sh...oot. There were guards right there.” Henry thought right before he began running the opposite way.

Guns were firing at him as he ran through a hall of pillars. He kept running as fast as he could, but then was shot and taken down by one of the officers.

FAIL  
Try dodging the bullets, n00b!

“Damn it! Another timed event!” Henry cursed. He took a breath and retried the sequence. This time he ran up to the right of him. This however caused him to run smack into one of the pillars.

FAIL  
Watch out for that pillar! Don’t worry though, I hear prison dentists are great!

Henry fumed silently. He’s accepted that there will be lots of blind jokes from this jerk of an all-powerful deity. So he took a deep breath and retried the sequence yet again.

He ran down to the left this time and ran as fast as he could. He just knew the guards were right on his tail. He didn’t seem to learn from earlier though and ran right into the wall at the end of this hallway.

FAIL  
It's always a good idea to watch where you're going. Especially if you're running away from the cops…

“Why don’t you ever tell me when it’s a stupid quick time event!?” Henry yelled out.

“Cause… it’s funny to see you fail from a timeout.” The deity answered cheekily. “Also because I can’t tell you all the options in time.” It then told Henry.

Henry sighed. “Oh, that’s just lovely. Somehow I got to predict when timed events are gonna happen.” He said, mostly to himself.

“Yep.” The deity said, not bothering to offer any help.

“You’re so much help deity,” Henry commented sarcastically. He then redid the sequence yet again. He went down and then chose to go left.

As he was turning left though, his feet were slippery as if there was no friction. Henry slipped and fell to the ground as the guards came over.

FAIL  
lol, Brawl reference! :D

“Ok. I see what you did there.” Henry said with a strained voice. He was ready to snap at this deity. He calmed himself down though and redid the sequence yet again!

By now, Henry knew exactly when the wall was coming up. So this time, he ran, stepping onto the wall and ran up it. He jumped over the officer and continued running to the right. Henry couldn’t believe that actually worked. His heart was pumping like mad as he ran more. He skidded to a stop as he heard multiple guns click.

“I’m surrounded by prison guards with guns now… aren’t I?” Henry thought.

“Yep! This is gonna be good. Imma make some popcorn.” The deity answered. Henry took a deep breath and took out his blind guy trademark sunglasses.

“Reaction time. Let’s do this.” Henry thought as he put them on.

The moment the gun in front of Henry fired, he bent backward to dodge. Everything slowed down. He heard the other guns fire and quickly pinpointed where each one was. He then took off his sunglasses and held it up. The bullet that was shot in front of him bounced off of Henry’s blind guy trademark sunglasses. Time resumed normal pace as the bullet went back to where it came from and disarmed the guard in front of the door.

Henry stood back up as everyone was shocked, amazed, and somewhat scared. One particular guard was shaking and making scared noises. Henry smirked and pointed to him without looking in his direction. He fired a finger gun at the guard and the guard freaked out, dropping his gun and raising his arms.

Nobody dared stop Henry from leaving. Henry happily strolled off back to his home. He leisurely walked back. He took his sweet time since none of the police would bother to chase him right now. This was probably the best success he’s experienced so far.

Rank:  
Badass Bust Out


End file.
